Legend of Dragoon:End of Days
by Ra-Horakhty7125
Summary: Realizing the love they had for one another, Shana sacrificed herself along with Zeig so that Dart and Rose could have a future together. 1 thousand years later a new evil arises and with it also the Dragoons. But will internal strife destroy them first?


I don't own LoD.

_Shana watched as Dart used Divine Dragon Ball on Melbu Frahma, hitting him square in the face. She knew she was dying, that even if they did manage to get out of there she would die before the day was over. Crawling over to where Dart's father, Zieg Feld, lay motionless in his Dragoon Armor she placed her hands on the eye in the center of his chest. She could feel more and more of her life energy leaving her, but after healing Zeig she handed him the Dragon Buster, the blade having been dropped by Rose as she used her traditional rapier. Zieg sat up looking around amazed, after that last blast from from Melbu, he didn't think he was going to make it. He looked over and saw Shana, his son's 'sister', and nodded as she gave him the Dragon Buster. Standing up and carrying Shana with one arm and the Dragon Buster in his other hand, he flew towards Melbu Frahma at full speed, intent on ending the man that had endangered those he loved twice. Rose watch Dart's eyes follow his father and Shana fly towards the monster of a man that Melbu had become. When realization dawned in his eyes, he made a move to send his own monstrous armor flying to stop his family, but Rose's lithe form blocked his path._

_"This is their decision Dart, we have to respect it. Or would you rather go flying after them and let their sacrifice be in vain?"_

_Dart closed his mouth, there was no way he could argue with Rose. "Dragoons, retreat!" He didn't have to tell them twice, as the other five zoomed toward the hole in the moon. Rose gave him a rare smile and began to hover over him. "I love you father, little sister." Holding back his tears, the divine and black burst dragoons followed their companions out of the Moon That Never Sets. Joining the rest of the dragoons as they all floated above the large moon, he and Rose waited with baited breath until they heard a voice call out to Dart._

_"I love you...my son."_

_Just as Dart realized his father was still alive, he moved forward just a bit, but the explosion from the moon made all the dragoons go fly backwards a bit. All the dragoons looked to their leader, waiting to see his reaction. He turned around and began flying away from the group at a high speed._

_"Hey!" Meru cried out as he left the seven of them there. She started to chase him, but Rose blocked her way._

_"He just lost his father, he needs a little time to be alone." The dark dragoon stated before flying off after him before anyone could speak. A few hours later, Rose touched down in Denigrad, disactivating her spirit as soon as her feet his the ground. She ran through the streets, ignoring the large crowd of people who wished to congratulate her on saving their worthless lives. Soon, she arrived at the inn and when she made it to the room at the end of the hall she burst through the door. He sat there, silent tears rolling down his cheeks as he made no sign of noticing her._

_"Why Rose? Why did I have to lose him again?"_

_All of the emotional walls and barriers she had erected over 11,000 years came crashing down as she walked over and sat beside him. She hugged him to her and the two of them cried together for a long while, neither realizing that it was nightfall and that the rest of the group was standing on the other side of the door. Finally, they managed to compose himself and Dart slid off the bed to kneel next to Rose._

_"Rose, I know you may not return the feeling, but I love you. Since you saved me from Feyrbrand I've admired you."_

_A large smile on her face, she jerked him upwards and smashed her lips to his, noticing he was rather clumsy at kissing._

_"I love you too, but I thought you and Shana...?"_

_"No, I told all of them numerous times, I didn't like Shana that way. I never kissed her, I never did 'it' with her and I certainly never liked her as more than a sister. I kept trying to tell them that, but none of them would listen. "_

_Rose smiled even wider knowing she had been his first kiss. She kissed him again and the two only broke for air when they heard Albert clear his throat. Dart and Rose quickly moved to opposite sides of the bed, a heavy blush settling on both their cheeks. Everyone laughed and conversed awhile, before retiring for the night._

_--_

_**10 years later...**_

_The dragoons all gathered in Dart's hometown of Neet, now a bustling city that was a combination of Lohan and Tiberoa. Inside of Dart's home, the seven dragoon's all sat at a circular table with six clear glass stones on the table softly resonating in front of them. One outshined the other's easily, and that was the spirit of Ragnarok, the divine dragon. It still held it's platinum hue, yet the other spirits had lost all of their color, shining a very dull grey. Albert cleared his throat before he spoke, Dart and Rose assumed it made him feel wiser._

_"The night before my spirit turned clear, I had an odd dream. My dragon brought me to it's realm and told me that it was being reborn as Soa had given it a new body, meaning my spirit was now just a pretty glass ball that shines. However, he also told me if the dragoons were needed once more, that we could use these stones to seek out the dragoon candidates and the spirit would glow the color of it's respective element when in the presence of said candidate. But, something that troubles me, Dart, why is your spirit still active?"_

_Dart shrugged and as his shoulders came back down he blinked. A normal enough action, but when his eyes reopened, his spirit was gone and his left eye looked like Ragnarok's main eye. When Dart opened his mouth to speak, a deep guttural voice emerged rather than his own baritone._

_"Humans, wingly, giganto, the reason Dart's spirit stayed normal is simply this. Though birthed at different periods, we are exact halves of the same soul, which was the reason he was impaired when I first flew over the winglie's crystal structure. I had intentionally began the fusing of our souls."_

_Meru, after recovering from the shock, was the first to speak. "That means you aren't reborn?"_

_Dart/Ragnarok fixed her with a glare as he spoke. "Wingly girl, it is said the winglies came after the dragons because they were more intelligent. That question clearly disproves that theory."_

_Embarrassed, Meru sat down and Kongol was the one to speak._

_"So Dart is divine dragoon forever?"_

_Turning to Kongol, Ragnarok nodded with Dart's head. "Yes Giganto that is correct, theree will never be another divine dragoon or dragon. And just to let you know there is a hidden tribe of gigantos south of the death frontier."_

_Kongol smiled and nodded to the dragon-in-a-human. Next came Haschel._

_"So Dart has all the abilites he would have if he had a dragoon spirit."_

_"Those and more."_

_Satisfied, Haschel turned his attention to Miranda, who was clearly envious of their leader._

_"So how come he gets to keep his spirit?! All we have are these useless balls! How are we-"_

_"SILENCE!!" The command issued from their leader's mouth was snarled, but even the people outside had to hear it._

_"If you hadn't noticed before __**human**__, my spirit has merged with him; he is not 'keeping' it, he __**is**__ it. Also, the spirits can still be used to give you a small boost in power and translucent wings, similar to those of winglies. Happy?"_

_Miranda nodded and stayed silent, feeling very small and unimportant. Rose spoke next, concerned for the future of her marriage._

_"Worry not Miss Rose, as I said before, we are one. We both love you and you will notice only slight changes in our relationship. If that is all the questions, I will let Dart take over again."_

_Glancing around the table to make sure there were none, the eye faded to the familiar light blue of Dart's eyes. A sound in the doorway caused all heads to turned and look at a small child, no older than five._

_"Mommy, is monsters here?"_

_Rose smiled as she pulled her daughter up into her lap. "No sweetie, that was just-" Her statement quickly forgotten as Rose's glass ball began to shine a deep violet. Rose moved her hand to grab it and it dulled back to it's clear shine, but when her daughter grabbed it, the stone shined violet again for a few minutes before returning to it's clear shine. Dart gawked as Ragnarok spoke a simple sentence from his mouth._

_"The Black Burst dragoon has been chosen."_

_--_

_**1,000 years later...**_

In the dungeons of the new kingdom of Kazas sat a man in prisoners clothes. His hair was long and spiky, blacker than the deepest depths of hell. It was held back by a rag that had been made into a makeshift bandana that lay on the roots of his black spikes. His eyes were the color of red wine, but one couldn't tell such a thing considering how dark it was in the cell. He was a tri-breed, something rarely seen in Endiness. His mother was half-wingly and half-human, his father was half giganto and half-human. Giving him the speed of a wingly and the strength of a giganto. He had been sitting in the bar, attempting to find a new job as mercenaries usually are, when a knight of Sandora entered the bar. The man commanded respect and fear of all those in the room he got it from everyone except for the mercenary sitting at the bar. When the knight walked over and put his hand on the man's shoulder, he found himself on the ground staring down the blade of the mercenary. Yelling about having his head, the mercenary watched in slight amusement as the knight ran from the bar. Now three days later, the mercenary known as Deimos Argentum was sitting in a cell awaiting his execution. With a grim smile he thought to himself, _'It appears the knight will have my head after all...'_ That was all he got in the way of thinking, because the rattling of keys caused him to open his eyes. The guard walked into the cell and grabbed him by his collar and dragged him all the way up to guillotine erected in the middle of town. The light of day burned his eyes, but the people's jeers as they awaited a beheading rang clear. Searching the crowd, he found no familiar faces, not surprising as he generally kept to himself. As his head was shoved roughly into the wooden contraption, the guard jeered him also.

"They made this guillotine just for you Argentum."

"Really? I'm touched."

He was rewarded with the butt of a spear in his gut for his sarcasm. Amidst the faces in the crowd, was a girl with weird black ear-like things on the side of her head. She held his gaze for awhile, then looked down as a bright red flash filled the square. Looking at him incredulously, she began making her way to the front of the crowd as quickly as possible. The executioner began reading the crimes Deimos had allegedly committed, but was cut short when the woman leapt six feet up onto the stage. As she stood Deimos got a good look at her. She had long raven hair and around her neck was a choker with a small diamond embedded into the fabric. She wore sleeveless black armor that completely covered her torso, on her left arm was a long detachable black sleeve that stopped just under her shoulder. On her right hand was a black fingerless glove with a dark rapier that appeared to be made of scales. Two black belts were crossed about her waist and from the left side hung and odd thing that resembled a shrunken dragon head, and on the right was a sword with a red cross guards that ended in red spikes. The bottom half was similar to her upper half. On her left leg a purple bandana was tied around her thigh and she wore a black high-heeled boot. On her right leg she wore a black thigh-high high-heeled boot. All in all, Deimos considered her rather oddly dressed. She lunged at the executioner, yielding a gasp from the people as she lopped off his head. She ran over and released Deimos from his bondage.

"Follow me if you want to live."

She whispered into his ear as she lept off the stage away from the crowd with Deimos on her heels. They ran into an alleyway and after a couple of twists and turns they finally stopped at a small fort. She led him inside into the deepest part of the fort, before finally turning around when he stopped.

"You have questions I assume?" Her melodic floated to his ears.

"Who are you?"

She put her rapier in her belt beside the dragonic thing and leaned up against a wall. "I am Megaera Feld. And you are?"

"Deimos Argentum, why did you save me?"

She handed him a clear stone that shined red when as he held it. "Because you are a Dragoon."

--

A/N:First time on LoD, hope I do good enough and no, I didn't steal neither the name nor the soul thing from Shadestrife...I was just later in putting up my story...a _lot_ later...all of my dragons are named after something pertaining to the apocalypse. Anyway, Read and Review please.


End file.
